Watashi no kokoro no nazo
by Sansirecto
Summary: -Sasori, déprimé, mal dans sa peau, SEUL. -Deidara, incompris, rejeté, SEUL. Et bien d'autres personnages qui vous montreront que souvent, quand on assemble deux mauvaises pièces, the show can go on.
1. Introduction

Watashi no kokoro no nazo

Qu'est ce que ça fait de se sentir différent ? C'était la question sur laquelle mijotait Sasori, la tête appuyée sur son point, depuis une bonne demi heure maintenant. Sasori ne connaissait pas trop ça, c'était un peu monsieur tout le monde, il était invisible, tellement banal. Il n'avait pas d'amis, il était un peu mélancolique et menait une vie qu'il trouvait dépressive. La seule personne qui se présentait comme un ami et qui le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il n'était pas si banal que ça était Kisame, le grand baraqué au teint bleuté qu'il avait rencontré en arrivant au lycée. Kisame était un ami honnête, digne de confiance. Jamais il ne le trahirai, et ça, Sasori le savait, sans pouvoir l'expliquer. A vrai dire, c'est comme si eux deux était reliés par leur origialité, sauf que Kisame, lui, n'hésitait pas à montrer qu'il aimait collectionner les armes lourdes, alors que Sasori, qui fabriquait des marionnettes depuis sa tendre enfance, préférait se fondre dans le décor dès qu'il franchissait la grille de cette réserve de zombies. Oui car tout les élèves semblaient se ressembler en caractère, que tu les connaisse bien ou pas. Enfin, c'est du moins ce que Sasori croyait...

La sonnerie du midi interrompit les pensées du roux qui se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et sortit en vitesse de la classe. Il rejoignit Kisame à la cantine, qui avait déjà réservé une table.

 _-Je t'ai pas vu ce matin, t'étais où ?_ Commença le requin.

 _-Désolé, je suis arrivé en retard parce que mon réveille a eu... Quelques problèmes._

Sasori n'avait pas envie de préciser à son ami qu'il l'avait jeté par terre la veille une fois de trop à son réveil et l'avait explosé.

Kisame ne voulut pas en savoir plus et haussa les épaules avant de s'attaquer au poisson qu'il avait dans l'assiette.

 _-C'est étrange que tu mange du poisson, Kisame,_ fit Sasori avec un sourire narquois.

 _-Ecoute, si tu veux vraiment me comparer à un animal marin, je te demanderai requin, pas poisson, et non, ce qui est étrange c'est que tu n'as pas touché à ton repas alors que dans deux minutes, le pion viendra nous botter les fesses pour nous mettre dehors !_

Sasori se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait même pas commencé à manger. Il avala à la hâte le dessert et annonça qu'il n'avait plus faim. Lui et Kisame sortirent alors de la cantine, puis allèrent s'adosser contre le mur dans le coin du préau, leur éternel QG.

Ils se mirent à parler de tout et n'importe quoi comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire chaque jour ennuyeux passé à la « Keimusho »(c'est comme ça qu'ils avaient baptisé leur lycée).La sonnerie rententit. N'étant pas dans la même classe, Kisame et Sasori se séparèrent et prévirent de s'attendre devant le lycée à la fin des cours. Durant les trois heures interminables de Kakashi sensei, Kurenai sensei et Tsunade sensei, Sasori dormit comme une taupe. Lorsqu' enfin retentit la troisième sonnerie, Sasori sortit d'un pas lourd et pris la direction de la grille de fer où l'attendait Kisame. Il se séparèrent dans un « A demain » ennuyé et plein de regret.


	2. Une rencontre peu ordinaire

Chapitre 2

Kisame se réveilla, puis regarda son réveil. 5 :59. Il avait pris l'habitude. Il se réveillait toujours une minute avant que l'alarme ne sonne. Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Elle retentit. Il s'empressa de l'arrêter. Déjà que cette alarme n'était pas particulièrement agréable, l'entendre alors qu'il était déjà réveillé l'irrita encore plus. Il se leva mollement et s'extirpa avec difficulté de son lit. Il décida d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner. En arrivant dans la cuisine, il y trouva sa mère déjà en train de préparer des tartines pour le petit déjeuner. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise. Sa mère, qui ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque là, sursauta. Elle se retourna. Kisame soupira. Les ennuis arrivaient.

-Bonjour Kisame ! le salua t-elle en souriant. Son sourire s'évanouit rapidement.

-Kisame ! Je t'ai déjà dit de porter des tee-shirts, même si tu es à la maison !

Kisame baissa les yeux sur son torse nu. Il n'était pourtant pas désagréable à voir. Il était très musclé grâce aux deux heures de musculation intensive qu'il faisait chaque semaine. Mais bon, il savait très bien qu'avec sa mère, inutile de discuter. Il monta donc s'habiller. Il redescendit vêtu d'un tee-shirt à manches courtes et d'un jean tout simple. Il n'aimait pas faire son original surtout quand il s'agissait de son style vestimentaire. Sans prendre de petit déjeuner, il enfila une paire de baskets et mis son sac sur son dos et sortit en glissant un « salut » à sa mère, toujours dans la cuisine.

Arrivé devant les grilles en fer de la « Keimusho », il n'aperçut pas Sasori. C'était bizarre, d'habitude le roux détestait le retard et il l'attendait toujours devant la grille. Tant pis. Il allait l'attendre. N'aimant pas rester à poireauter debout, il chercha un endroit pour s'asseoir. Il vit qu'à côté de la grille se dressait un petit banc en bois sur lequel était assis (ou affalé plutôt) un garçon qui devait avoir le même âge que lui mais à la carrure moins musclée (il faut dire que très peu d'élèves de son âge arboraient la même corpulence). Il portait ses cheveux assez longs noirs en une queue de cheval. Il avait des yeux noirs profonds, et des cils assez féminins. Mais les deux rides qui lui fendaient le visage d'à côté des yeux jusque au milieu des joues ne laissaient pas de questions sur son sexe. Le garçon avait un air tranquille, presque hautain. Il fixait la route d'où venait Kisame, comme s'il attendait quelqu'un. Kisame alla s'installer à côté de lui. Voyant que le garçon ne réagissait pas, il décida d'engager la conversation.

-Bonjour, commença Kisame d'une voix assurée comme à son habitude.

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Cela irrita Kisame, mais il se dit qu'il ne l'avait peut-être pas entendu.

-Bonjour, répéta Kisame, plus fort cette fois.

Le garçon ne broncha pas. Kisame s'énerva encore plus. D'une voix plus menaçante cette fois, il mit en garde l'autre :

-Je déteste quand on ne me répond pas, tu sais ?

L'autre ne paraissait pas dans la même dimension. Comme si Kisame n'existait pas, il continuait de regarder la route, l'air paisible mais plus hautain cette fois. Kisame ne put se contenir. Il envoya son poing dans la figure de l'autre de toutes ses forces. Il allait s'écraser dans la figure du garçon quand il s'arrêta net. L'autre le fixait de ses beaux yeux noirs profonds. Cette fois, il lui accordait le même regard qu'à une chaussette oubliée dans un panier de linge sale. Un regard répugné. Kisame avala sa colère pour ne pas lui mettre la tête dans la première poubelle à sa portée. Il reprit :

-Je t'ai parlé. Tu ne m'as pas entendu ?

Cette fois, l'autre répondit d'une voix grave et ennuyée :

-Si. Je me fiche de ce que tu penses et des formules de politesse, je n'avais pas envie de te répondre, voilà tout.

Kisame se contint. _« Ne le frappe pas, ne le frappe pas »_. Il allait répliquer lorsqu'on entendit des cris provenant de l'autre côté de la grille. Kisame crut reconnaître la voix de Sasori. Il accourut, et il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir ce qu'il vit. Sasori se tenait debout, les bras croisés et regardait son professeur d'arts plastique avec une lueur de défi dans ses beaux yeux bruns.


	3. Sasori déprimé

Chapitre 3

Sasori regardait son professeur d'arts plastique comme s'il le défiait et il savait bien que Kurenai-sensei ne supportait pas ça. Sans même regarder les grands yeux ronds de Kisame qui étaient figés sur lui, il avança :

-Madame, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il est hors de question que j'accueille un de ces gamins avec un pinceau dans les fesses chez moi !

-Sasori, c'est un devoir de classe. J'en ai déjà parlé à tes parents et ils sont d'accord.

-Mes parents ! Vous parlez de mon oncle et de ma tante qui habitent ensemble sur la côte et que je n'ai rencontré qu'une fois !

-Sasori, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais essaie de comprendre… Et puis tu seras moins seul chez toi !

-Ma réponse ne changera pas. Si vous voulez accueillir vos peintres en herbe, faîtes-le chez vous !

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons, plantant là le professeur, qui arborait une mimique découragée. Sasori, entendant la sonnerie, se dirigea vers sa salle de cours mais fut arrêté par une main sur son épaule. C'était Kisame.

-Ah… Salut Kisame. Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu, mentit-il.

Il n'osait pas affronter son regard.

-Eh, Saso, qu'est-ce-qui va pas ? Tu peux me le dire, tu sais ? Je suis ton pote.

-Je t'expliquerai ça entre midi, d'accord ? Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, là…

Sasori s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse. Il était bien trop fatigué pour passer son temps à se chamailler. Fatigué d'être seul, de devoir se fabriquer des pantins pour simuler une famille quelconque sur laquelle il puisse compter. Alors ce n'était pas un petit artiste snob qui allait venir s'installer chez lui. Il ne le supporterait pas. Une fois de plus, il n'écouta rien aux cours du matin. Il pensait, réfléchissait, pesait le pour et le contre. Mais en venait toujours à la même conclusion : il était seul et sûrement que sa vie ne se terminerait pas toute seule, sûrement qu'il y mettrait fin. Car un jour il se lassera d'être seul. Mais parfois, alors que tout semble perdu, une étincelle rallume la bougie. Sans s'en douter, Sasori aussi allait être rallumé (au sens propre).

Voilà déjà la fin de ce chapitre ! Oui je sais qu'ils sont super courts mais c'est juste que parfois je suis tellement impatiente de poster que je m'arrête avant, désolée ! Sinon, si vous voulez que je fasse un long chapitre pour le prochain merci de me le dire en review ! Et j'aimerai aussi savoir si ça vous dit que je mette du lemon là dedans, parce que je suis pas sûre ! Sinon merci à celle qui m'a mise en favori dès le premier chapitre !


	4. Retrouvailles mouvementées

**Chapitre 4**

-Kisame ! Arrête de rêvasser !

Ce dernier sursauta. Il n'avait cessé, depuis le début de la matinée, de penser à Sasori. Pourquoi ce dernier était-il entré dans une colère noire ? Pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu lui dire ? Et Kisame connaissait bien Sasori, il savait qu'il était mal. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Il le voyait souffrir sans pouvoir intervenir, le laissant seul dans sa souffrance infinie. Car, s'il le pouvait, il aurait déjà hébergé Sasori chez lui pour lui éviter d'être seul chaque fois que les cours se terminaient. Mais, parfois, en regardant Sasori, il croyait voir dans ses yeux un peu de plaisir à être seul. Alors il se disait que tout était perdu, et que si celui-ci finissait mal, ce qui risquait sûrement d'arriver, au moins il serait heureux de l'avoir connu.

-Désolé, sensei, je réfléchissait, mentit (à moitié) Kisame.

-J'éspère bien que tu réfléchissait à l'exercice, rétorqua Kakashi sensei.

Kisame se pencha sur son cahier. Il était vide. Pas un mot. Il sourit. Il n'avait jamais été un travailleur. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit. Kisame pensa à Sasori. Il se rua vers la sortie, en bousculant au passage un gars aux cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval avec deux rides qui fendaient son visage. Il venait décidément de se faire un ennemi.

Kisame repéra une touffe rousse dans la foule d'élèves qui se dirigeaient vers la cantine. Kisame écarta d'un geste de ses gros bras les élèves qui le séparaient de Sasori. Il interpella Sasori, impatient de découvrir la raison des agissements de celui-ci.

-Sasori !

Le roux ne parut pas le remarquer, il continua sa course tranquillement. Ce n'est qu'aux portes de la cantine qu'il put l'attraper par le bras, manquant de l'écraser à terre. Le roux lui jeta un regard noir tout en dégageant son bras.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu me veux à la fin ?! Lui brailla Sasori.

-Désolé de t'avoir bousculé, s'excusa Kisame devant l'air mécontent de son ami, mais tu m'avais dit que tu m'expliquerais pour ce matin.

-Oui, ben finalement ça te regarde pas, rétorqua le roux avant de s'éloigner en le plantant là.

C'était un comportement digne d'un enfant de 4 ans. Sasori avait planté Kisame comme un idiot. Celui-ci aurait voulu le rattraper, le plaquer contre le mur et le cogner jusqu'à ce qu'il dégueule des excuses. Oui, Kisame avait un caractère fort, et alors ? Etait-ce une excuse pour ce que venait de faire ce roux écervelé ? Arborant un air hautain, il tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le coin où les deux amis se réunissaient d'habitude. Il n'avait pas faim. Mais, (décidément c'était sa journée) il percuta pour la seconde fois de la journée le gars aux cheveux noirs en queue de cheval et deux rides qui fendaient son visage. Celui-ci tomba à terre, mais pas Kisame. C'était rare que quelqu'un puisse le terrasser. Cette fois, il le vit. Il vit ce regard à glacer le sang. Les yeux de ce garçon le fixaient, pas avec du dégout, comme l'autre fois, avec une lueur qui voulait dire « Toi, t'es mort »

\- Mais tu le fait exprès ou quoi de me bousculer dès que tu me vois ?! S'égosilla le garçon.

-Désolé, je t'avais pas vu, tenta de se rattraper Kisame.

-Et tout à l'heure en classe, tu m'avais pas vu non plus ?

Kisame eut un déclic. Sans même faire attention à la dernière phrase de son ennemi, il se rendit compte de la situation. Il était en train de s'excuser d'un truc qu'il n'avait même pas fait exprès ? Et l'autre n'avait même pas peur de lui crier dessus ? Et cette personne n'était pas... Sasori ?

-Peut-être que je l'ai fait exprès, et alors ? Lui jeta t-il à la figure méchamment.

-Et bien alors tu ne verra aucun inconvénient à ce que je fasse de ta scolarité un enfer, répondit l'autre sur un ton tout à fait tranquille au grand étonnement de Kisame.

Jamais personne n'avait osé lui parler d'un ton aussi tranquille mis à part Sasori. Il n'y avait qu'à voir sa carrure pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas l'embêter. Mais ce garçon lui parlait d'un ton tellement naturel que ça en devenait dérangeant. Il y avait même une pointe de prétention dans sa voix. Kisame, comme à son habitude, ne prit pas ses menaces au sérieux.

-Pff, tu me fais rire. Comme si un petit bonhomme comme toi pouvait me rendre la vie dure.

En effet, le garçon avait une bonne tête de moins que lui.

-Fais attention à tes paroles je les prendrai aux mots, répondit d'un ton tout aussi décontracté le mystèrieux garçon.

-Bien, moi j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec... Kisame s'arrêta net. Il avait prévu de le planter là, mais l'inverse s'était produit. Le jeune homme s'éloignait alors qu'il n'avait même pas fini sa phrase. Ca faisait 2 fois dans la même journée, non, dans les mêmes 10 minutes, qu'il se faisait planter comme un abruti. Ravalant sa rage, il entendit la sonnerie et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours, avec tout de même une pointe d'angoisse dans l'âme en repensant aux paroles prononcées avec un calme inhabituel du garçon.


	5. Un peu plus sombre

**Chapitre 5**

Sasori se jeta sur son lit. Cette journée infernale se terminait enfin ! Il sentit un pincement au cœur. Il avait parlé méchamment à Kisame, et il le savait. Il savait qu'il l'avait blessé. Mais il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Son côté sombre avait repris le dessus. Trop de choses l'énervaient, et il n'était pas d'un naturel zen. Il avait tout relâché. Enfin pas tout à fait. Enfouissant la tête dans son oreiller, il se mit à pleurer comme un enfant de 4 ans. Mais il s'en fichait. De toute manière, personne ne le voyait, alors qu'est-ce-que ça pouvait lui faire. Il avait besoin de se confier. De parler à quelqu'un qui le comprendrait. Et, à défaut d'avoir ce genre d'ami, il laissa sortir sa tristesse en larmes. Il était mal. Très mal. Il se demandait même s'il ne devenait pas fou. Il n'avait plus de famille, ses parents étant morts, et était financé par son oncle et sa tante, tous deux vivant très loin. Il ne lui restait que Kisame, cet ami insignifiant qui, malgré son étrangeté, ne comprendrait jamais la douleur que ressentait Sasori. La solitude le rongeait. Chaque jour, il s'assombrissait, au point que désormais, il était schizophrène. Il se fabriquait des pantins, et entendait la voix de ses parents chaque fois qu'il les regardait. Ils étaient devenus comme une famille pour lui, bien qu'il était parfaitement conscient qu'il était réellement seul. Il avait l'horrible impression que le monde entier lui voulait du mal. Il détestait aller en cours, sentant les regards méprisants des autres élèves se poser sur lui. Quand quelqu'un lui adressait la parole, il l'agressait littéralement. A force, les gens ne lui parlaient plus. Ils le regardaient déambuler tristement, sans même se demander la raison d'une telle tristesse. Alors, à défaut de passer pour un fragile sensible, Sasori préférait passer pour un méchant garçon insociable. C'est dans cette logique qu'il vivait depuis 7 longues années. Sans manger, il s'assoupit dans un long soupir, les yeux gonflés.

Le lendemain, son réveil sonna bien après qu'il ne se soit levé. Il s'habilla et partit en cours, sans savoir pourquoi. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit Kisame avec d'autres personnes de sa classe. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir avant de retourner à sa discussion. C'était donc ainsi ? Sentant sa fierté reprendre le dessus, Sasori décida de ne pas riposter plus longtemps et continua sa course vers... Vers où ? Sans s'en rendre compte, il se dirigeait vers un troupeau d'élèves au milieu de la cour. Parmi toutes ces têtes que Sasori ne reconnaissait pas, la prof d'arts plastiques se débattait en donnant des ordres dans tous les sens. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Sasori, elle se dirigea vers lui. « Ca sent pas bon... »

-Sasori ! Tu tombes à pic ! Je sais que tu ne veux pas héberger d'élèves artistes, mais tu devras quand même travailler avec l'un d'eux pendant que tu es à l'école ! Du coup, Obito s'est proposé pour accueillir deux élèves.

Un garçon dont le visage était caché par un masque orange qui ne laissait voir qu'un de ses yeux les rejoignit.

-Bonjour ! Tu dois être Sasori sempai ? Tobi est content de rencontrer Sasori sempai !

-Euh... Bonjour, répondit Sasori, étonné de n'avoir jamais remarqué qu'un type aussi bizarre soit dans sa classe.

-Tout le monde s'est réuni ici pour accueillir les élèves artistes, s'exclama Obito avec entrain.

-Au fait, ton nom, c'est Tobi ou Obito ? L'interrogea Sasori.

-Tobi s'appelle en réalité Obito, mais il se surnomme Tobi, répondit l'autre.

-Ah, se força à sourire Sasori.

La prof d'arts plastiques fit signe à toute la troupe de la suivre. Il se dirigèrent alors vers la grille de fer. Devant le lycée, un bus assez luxueux stationnait.

-Bien, commença le professeur. Avant de vous présenter vos partenaires, je tiens à vous prévenir. Tant que vous les accueillerez, les cours seront suspendus pour vous, vous passerez vos deux jours ensemble à la salle d'étude. Vous échangerez vos connaissances, et me présenterez vos exposés sur ce que vous avez appris à la fin de leur visite chez nous.

Sasori sentit déjà qu'il allait s'ennuyer. Il n'avait jamais eu la même vision de l'art que les autres. Pour lui, l'art était éternel. Quelque chose qui devait demeurer à jamais. Le professeur pris place devant la porte élégante du bus. Celle-ci s'ouvrit.

-Bien ! Commençons sans plus tarder ! S'exclama t-elle.

Elle déplia un papier et cita :

-Sakura Haruno avec Konan no Ame,

Sasuke Uchiwa avec Pain Uzumaki,

Elle continua à énumérer la liste jusqu'à Sasori.

-Sasori no Suna avec Saï no Anbu,

Un garçon un peu plus petit que Sasori (qui était déjà lui-même petit) descendit du bus. Il avait des cheveux noirs à plat sur sa tête, et un teint presque maladif. « Sur quel taré je suis encore tombé, moi » se demanda Sasori. Il décida qu'il valait mieux être en bons termes s'ils devaient restés collés pendant deux jours. Il se dirigea vers l'élève qui attendait sagement. Il avait un visage inexpressif.

-Salut, lança Sasori en essayant d'être amical.

-Bonjour, tu dois être mon partenaire, non ? Répondit l'autre avec un air las.

-Oui, c'est moi, fit Sasori en reprenant le même air las.

-Je me fiche que tu te moques de moi, de toute manière, je n'avais aucune envie de venir au départ.

Il ne quittait pas son air « déprimé de la vie ». Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il avait cet espèce de paranoïaque ? Il ne fallait pas se gêner, s'il ne voulait pas venir. Heureusement, il n'aurait pas à le voir beaucoup aujourd'hui, les élèves avaient le reste de la journée libre pour permettre aux nouveaux arrivants de s'installer. Il reprit, sans faire attention aux dernières paroles de l'autre :

-Je te laisse retrouver celui qui t'hébergera, c'est un mec aux cheveux noirs avec un masque orange sur le visage, il est difficile à louper.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il tourna les talons, mais se retourna quand même pour vérifier la présence de Tobi. Celui-ci s'éloignait déjà accompagné de Saï et d'une personne avec de longs cheveux blonds dont la moitié était relevée en une queue de cheval. « Etrange qu'on ait attribué une fille à Obito... ». Pensa Sasori. Il haussa les épaules. Plus rien ne l'étonnait. Il se retourna pour rentrer chez lui. Qu'allait-il faire ? Pleurer ? Après tout, il serait seul...


	6. Réconciliation

**Chapitre 6**

Le réveil de Kisame sonna. Il entendit des voix près de son lit. Il ouvrit, l'un après l'autre, ses deux yeux. Son regard s'adapta à la lumière. Il put distinguer deux personnes assises à côté de son lit. Et il les reconnut aussitôt. Le premier, assis à même son lit, était Sasori. Il était de dos, on ne pouvait donc pas voir son visage. Le deuxième, assis sur une chaise face à Sasori, était le garçon à la queue de cheval noire, qui avait toujours son air prétentieux. Il put enfin entendre leurs mots.

-Quel incapable, il est bête comme ses pieds ! Fit Sasori.

-Tout à fait d'accord, renchérit l'autre, et en plus il se croit supérieur à tout le monde !

Kisame ne comprenait plus rien. D'accord, il s'était disputé avec Sasori, et ne portait pas l'autre dans son cœur. Mais pourquoi ces deux-là étaient dans sa chambre en train de se moquer de lui ? Tout à coup, la tête de Sasori tourna. Il ne se retourna pas, non, seule sa tête fit un tour à 180°. Les yeux de Sasori parurent vides, mais néanmoins étaient fixés sur le pauvre Kisame, apeuré, qui n'arrivait pas bouger. Tout-à-coup, le garçon à la queue de cheval disparut. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que lui : tout dans la chambre, excepté Kisame et Sasori, disparut. Kisame se retrouva seul avec ce qui ressemblait plus à un pantin à l'effigie de Sasori que Sasori lui-même.

-Je souffre. Pourquoi tu n'arrive pas comprendre ça ? Tu es mon ami, alors pourquoi tu ne m'aides pas, pourquoi tu ne me cours pas après au lieu de te renfrogner ?

Les mots de Sasori résonnèrent dans la tête de Kisame, encore et encore. Et, sans savoir pourquoi, ces paroles prononcées avec gravité l'effrayaient. Il avait peur. Oui, Kisame le gros dur du lycée que personne n'osait regarder dans les yeux avait peur. Soudain, il se rappela de la dernière personne qui était avec eux avant qu'il ne se retrouve tout seul dans ce cauchemar. Il voulut l'appeler, lui demander de le sortir de cet enfer, mais un problème surgit : il ne connaissait pas son nom. Oui, malgré toutes les embrouilles qui s'étaient installées entre eux, il ne connaissait toujours pas son nom. D'un coup, le vide se fit. Kisame, se redressa, haletant. Il se retrouvait dans sa chambre, sans Sasori et le type. Le réveil sonna une deuxième fois. Kisame comprit qu'il venait de se réveiller. Que sa **vraie** journée commençait maintenant. Il se leva, et s'habilla, repensant à cet étrange cauchemar. Un vide s'était creusé dans son esprit depuis sa dispute avec Sasori. En effet, celui-ci était son ami le plus cher, et le perdre avait été comme recevoir un coup de poing violent (même pour Kisame) dans le ventre. Il comprit alors, en repensant aux paroles de Sasori dans son sommeil, qu'il avait besoin de faire la paix avec celui-ci. Comme c'était le week-end, il décida de se rendre chez le rouquin qui n'habitait qu'à deux pâtés de maisons de chez lui. Arrivé devant la porte, il hésita à sonner. C'est vrai que lui voulait s'excuser, mais le roux serait-il du même avis ? « Tant pis, comme ça les choses seront claires », pensa t-il en appuyant sur la sonnette. Après une poignée de secondes durant lesquelles l'estomac de Kisame se souleva, la porte s'ouvrit et un petit roux avec les cheveux en batailles et un pyjama apparut. Lorsque celui-ci apparut Kisame, il ouvrit plus grand la porte et lui fit signe de rentrer, au grand étonnement de celui-ci. Sasori paraissait à moitié endormi, malgré le fait qu'il soit deux heure de l'après midi. Peut-être qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la situation ? Le petit roux conduisit Kisame dans le salon où ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le vieux canapé. La maison était bien rangée, trop bien même. Chaque objet était à sa place, comme si on y avait pas touché depuis des années. Sasori, dans ce décor parfait, était petit et frêle. Comme si tout cela constituait un ensemble déprimant, une petite créature sans défense enfermée dans un endroit qui ne lui appartenait pas. Les yeux de Sasori étaient rouges, gonflés. Il avait encore quelques traces de larmes sur les joues. « J'aimerais tellement pouvoir l'aider... » pensa Kisame, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il était arrivé.

-Salut, fit Kisame d'un ton hésitant.

Sasori ne répondit pas. Cette fois, ce n'était pas par provocation ou par fierté qu'il ne répondait pas. Il fixait le sol, comme si tout était perdu. Ses yeux étaient vides. Kisame eut une bouffée de pitié qui remonta en lui en voyant le pauvre garçon ainsi. Il savait que Sasori était seul, mais jamais, jamais, il ne pourrait comprendre la souffrance qui le tenaillait. Il ne savait pas que la solitude et le rejet pouvait laisser tant de séquelles, pouvaient détruire le moral d'une personne à ce point. Sans comprendre pourquoi, sans réfléchir, Kisame prit la petite créature dans ses bras, qui éclata en sanglot. Des sanglots violents, qui secouaient tout le corps de celui-ci. Des sanglots comme Kisame n'en avait jamais entendu. Pleins d'émotions, de « je t'aime » que son ami n'avait jamais pu dire puisqu'il n'en avait jamais reçu, de folie, la folie de croire que lui-même était fou, et enfin d'amour qu'il n'avait jamais donné. Jamais, s'il existait une douane de l'amour, jamais Sasori n'avait franchi cette douane, et jamais personne ne l'avait franchie pour lui depuis la mort de ses parents. Kisame, malgré toute la pitié qu'il avait pour son ami, la volonté de l'aider, savait bien qu'il ne le comprendrait jamais. Peut-être bien que personne ne le comprendrait jamais. Peut-être qu'il terminerait sa vie seul. Une fois de plus, Kisame ne put que le regarder souffrir. Il repartit quelques heures plus tard, en lui conseillant d'être fort, puisque c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Encore un petit chapitre ! Je suis désolée pour le mode « déprime » du début, mais vous verrez que ça va s'arranger après ! Sinon, n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews ! Ca me donnera la force de continuer encore !;)


	7. Coup de foudre: début d'une nouvelle ère

**Chapitre 7**

Sasori se leva, et s'étira. Il descendit à la cuisine, et observa pendant un moment les pains au chocolat posés sur la table par la femme de ménage plus tôt le matin. Sasori jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule : 7:15. Tant pis ! De toute manière, il n'avait pas faim. Il s'habilla en vitesse, attrapa son sac et sortit. Il arriva essouflé à l'arrêt de bus, juste à temps. Après le court voyage en bus, il descendit et retrouva Kisame.

-Salut, le salua celui-ci.

-Salut, répondit Sasori.

-J'ai vu ton partenaire d'échange tout à l'heure, je crois qu'il te cherchait. Il était avec Obito.

-Ah, fit Sasori perdant un peu plus de sa bonne humeur (il n'en avait déjà pas beaucoup).

-J'ai l'impression que vous vous aimez pas tant que ça, je me trompe ? L'interrogea Kisame.

-Ce mec est grave chiant, il est susceptible, il prend tout le monde de haut et fait même pas d'effort pour s'intégrer, lâcha Sasori sans réserve.

-Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un.

Sasori lança un regard plein de sous-entendus à Kisame. Puis il se retourna pour tenter d'apercevoir Obito, avec son partenaire dans la foule qui se pressait. Il aperçut alors un masque orange.

-Je te laisse, je devrai y aller avant qu'il me fasse un caca nerveux, fit-il en direction de Kisame.

-Ok, on se retrouve à midi ?

-D'accord.

Sasori se mêla à la foule d'élèves, essayant tant bien que mal à se frayer un chemin avec sa petite taille. Il se faisait souvent pousser, mais il parvint néanmoins à rejoindre Obito.

-Bonjour Sasori sempai, fit amicalement Tobi lorsqu'il le vit.

-Bonjour Tobi, le salua Sasori d'un ton beaucoup moins joyeux.

-Salut, murmura Saï comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende.

-Bon, ben je te le prends, ajouta Sasori à l'intention de Tobi.

Tobi acquiesça. Sasori et Saï s'apprêtaient à partir de leur côté, quand Sasori se retourna vers Tobi.

-Au fait Tobi, c'est normal qu'on t'ai donné une partenaire ?

-Euh... balbutia celui-ci.

Tobi regardait avec une lueur d'effroi dans son seul œil visible derrière Sasori. Celui-ci se retourna aussitôt, se retrouvant aussitôt face à _lui._ Celui qui, sans qu'il ne le sache encore, allait changer sa vie de long en large. A partir de ce moment-là, de ce simple mouvement de retournement, _**TOUTE**_ sa vie changea. Une nouvelle ère commença dans l'esprit de Sasori.

Désolée de couper ICI ! Mais voilà, j'aime le suspense, alors comme je suis méchante, j'ai bien ancré la deg que vous ressentez en ce moment même. Je me suis quand même demandé plusieurs fois : Je coupe ? Je coupe pas ? Je coupe ? Pour en arriver à cette conclusion. Allez, j'éspère vous retrouver au prochain chapitre !


	8. Quand le coeur se stoppe

**Chapitre 8**

Sasori se figea instantanément. Une magnifique jeune fille avec toutefois un corps d'homme fin se tenait devant lui, et même si elle n'avait pas l'air contente, elle était quand même très jolie. Elle avait des cheveux blonds qui lui retombaient sur la nuque, dont la moitié était attachée en queue de cheval. Là, oui, Sasori put dire qu'il était bel et bien tombé _AMOUREUX_. Mais toute cette confusion s'évanouit lorsque sa dulcinée ouvrit la bouche.

-JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE ! Hurla t-il d'une voix encore plus grave que Sasori.

Ce dernier se prit une énorme gifle dans la figure. Il la réceptionna en s'écrasant à terre. La force lui faisait défaut. Et, en même temps, il reçut une lance dans le cœur. Ayant besoin de faire le point dans sa tête, il se releva et courut, courut jusqu'à atteindre le seuil de sa porte. Il entra, monta dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Là, il put commencer à cogiter. Il était tombé amoureux, lui ? Le Sasori ténébreux qui n'adressait jamais la parole à personne à part Kisame ? Et d'un _garçon,_ en plus ? Bon, pour ça il pouvait s'excuser vu la féminité du jeune homme. Mais le plus grave était que la seule personne dont il était tombé amoureux jusque maintenant était désormais son pire ennemi. Et puis, ce n'était quand même pas normal, d'aimer un **garçon** , non ? Il continua à se questionner toute la journée, et la première étape fut franchie ce jour là, il _aima,_ et il _ne pleura pas._

 _Désolée pour la taille de ce chapitre ! Cest le plus petit que j'ai jamais écrire. Mais, pour me racheter des cours chapitres, j'essaierai pour le prochain d'en faire un grand !_


	9. Recherche de l'aventure

**Chapitre 9**

Kisame marchait lentement vers sa salle de classe, sans aucune envie d'y entrer. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, repensant sans cesse aux paroles du type à la queue de cheval noire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis la veille, ces paroles l'obsédaient. Avait-il peur ? Impossible ! Le dur à cuire Kisame ? Avoir peur ? Jamais ! Pourtant, tout poussait Kisame à croire l'inverse... Il arriva dans sa salle de classe et c'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que le garçon en question était dans sa classe ! Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Il essaya de s'asseoir le plus loin possible de l'individu, qui avait toujours ce fichu air prétentieux collé sur le visage. Il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose de trop compliqué pour que le reste de la classe comprenne. C'est vrai, quoi, après tout, c'était lui, le génie universel ! Kisame se surprit à rire à penser de telles bêtises de son camarade. Bien vite, il retrouva son calme habituel et décida, pour une fois, de suivre le cours puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Les cours de la matinée passèrent à une vitesse phénoménale durant laquelle Kisame ne put rester bien longtemps connecté à ce qui se passait autour. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, plus précisément entre la contemplation de ce gars, qui, étrangement, vu d'un certain profil, ressemblait à une jolie fille, et à savoir comment accuser les coups qu'allait lui porter celui-ci. Finalement, la sonnerie retentit. Kisame rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie, quand, d'un coup, sa cheville se heurta à quelque chose ce qui lui valut de se retrouver à terre, étalé comme une serviette, dans un grand bruit sourd. Le silence se fit dans la salle. Kisame se releva lentement en jetant des coups d'oeil à droite à gauche. Il vit les autres élèves se regarder, affolés, cherchant qui était le coupable. Tout à coup, une main se leva. Tous se tournèrent vers le propriétaire de celle-ci. Kisame, sans grand étonnement, reconnut le garçon à l'allure prétentieuse.

-Je t'avais prévenu, dit calmement celui-ci.

Kisame bouillait de rage. Il avait une furieuse envie de lui arracher les cheveux. Mais il se ravisa, ne voulant pas abîmer ces beaux cheveux... Euh, non, ne voulant pas finir chez le proviseur.

-Je te préviens, je passerai l'éponge sur ta gaminerie cette fois, mais si tu recommence je n'hésiterai pas à te réduire en miettes ! Lui brailla Kisame.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi, au cas où tu ne l'aurai pas remarqué. Et puis, de toute manière, je n'ai rien à me reprocher, moi. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était des excuses pour m'avoir jeté à terre plusieurs fois. Mais tu as décidé de compliquer les choses. Il est de ton devoir d'en supporter les conséquences, trancha t-il avant de disparaître.

Mais pour qui se prenait ce gamin capricieux ? Plus le temps passait, moins Kisame ne supportait de le voir, d'entendre sa voix... Où peut-être était-ce l'inverse ? Non, jamais ! Jamais Kisame ne serait un frêle petit gay ! C'était un homme, lui, un vrai ! Se promettant de se venger plus tard, Kisame prit le chemin de la cantine où il chercha Sasori. En vain. L'évitait-il encore ? Il chercha alors le partenaire de celui-ci après tout, ils étaient toujours ensemble, non ? Il l'aperçut grâce à son teint pâle qui mangeait en observant Obito et une jolie jeune fille qui bavardaient. Il s'approcha alors de la table. Il salua amicalement Tobi d'une tape dans le dos, mais celui-ci faillit recracher tout ce qu'il avait avalé. Kisame avait du mal à contenir sa force.

-Salut Tobi ! Alors, on drague ?

Après avoir prononcé ces paroles, il sentit son ami se raidir. Il vit la jeune blonde se lever en fulminant, puis s'écrier d'une voix qui n'avait rien de féminin :

-JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE, BORDEL ! C'EST QUOI VOTRE SOUCI AVEC LES SEXES, ICI ?

Sur ces mots, **il** tourna les talons, suivi de très près par Tobi, qui adressa un regard désolé à Kisame. Saï, lui, était resté tranquillement assis à manger, sans même faire attention à ce qui venait de se passer. Kisame, encore sonné par l'évènement, essaya de reprendre en se tournant vers lui :

-Euh, salut, tu sais où est Sasori ? Il devrait être avec toi normalement...

-Sasori s'est fait giflé par Deidara et est rentré chez lui sous le choc. Je n'ai pas trop compris ce qui ne va pas chez lui, souffla tranquillement Saï.

Si tu savais tout ce qui _« Ne va pas chez lui »_ tu en parlerais sûrement avec moins d'indifférence, se dit Kisame.

-Qui est Deidara ? Questionna Kisame.

-Le blond que tu viens d'énerver, répondit Saï.

Quel type bizarre, songea Kisame. Sasori avait du faire la même erreur que lui. A l'heure qu'il est, il devait être en train de pester contre le blond en tapant dans tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Kisame eut un petit rire en imaginant la scène. La sonnerie retentit. Tant pis, de toute manière il n'avait pas faim. Il retourna en cours. Toute l'après-midi, il ne cessa de mijoter sa vengeance. Car il voulait que son ennemi s'en souvienne, qu'il regrette toute sa vie de l'avoir sous-estimé. Lorsqu'enfin la sonnerie de la fin des cours retentit, il se dépêcha de sortir avant son ennemi, et, résolu, courut jusque chez lui. Là, il ferma vite la porte, et sans même saluer sa mère qui se trouvait dans sa cuisine adorée, il monta dans sa chambre, balança son sac et alluma son ordinateur. Là, il se connecta à Facebook. Il pointa la souris sur la barre de recherche avant de stopper net. Encore une fois, le même problème se posait : il ne connaissait même pas le prénom du mystérieux garçon ! Il prit son téléphone dans le but d'appeler Sasori, mais s'interrompit une fois de plus. Son ami n'avait que lui. Il n'avait personne d'autre. Tant pis. Il rangea son ordinateur et son téléphone en se promettant d'apprendre le nom du type étrange qui ne cessait de lui attirer des ennuis depuis son arrivée. Il passa le reste de la soirée à s'entraîner aux armes lourdes dans son garage qu'il avait aménagé pour en faire une véritable salle d'entrainement. Mannequins, espace libre, tout y était.

Le soir, il prit une douche et alla se coucher après avoir mangé à peine, par hâte.

Le soleil filtrait à travers les volets lorsqu'il se réveilla, le lendemain. Il regarda l'heure. 6 :30. Quelle chance ! Il avait oublié de régler son réveil la veille. Il s'habilla et descendit déjeuner. Après s'être rassasié, il lança un « Salut ! » rapide à sa mère et sortit à la hâte. Arrivé devant les grilles de la « Keimusho » , il lança un rapide regard autour de lui pour voir si Sasori ne l'attendait pas. Personne. Il entra dans le lycée, cherchant des yeux un garçon avec une queue de cheval noire et deux rides fendant son visage. Il fit le tour de la cour sans le trouver. Puis il fouilla le préau de fond en comble sans le trouver. Impossible ! Il l'évitait ou quoi ? Au passage, il ne trouva pas Sasori non plus. Il chercha donc Tobi, une fois de plus, en priant pour que celui-ci ne se trouve pas avec le blondinet. Il finit par repérer le masque orange dans la foule et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui. Lorsqu'il arriva près de lui, il put constater avec malaise qu'il était bel et bien avec le blondinet et Saï. Cette fois, ce fut Tobi qui l'aborda le premier.

-Eh ! Bonjour Kisame-sempai ! Ca va ?

-Salut Tobi, tu n'aurais pas vu un gars avec une queue de cheval noire se balader dans la cour ? Je le cherche depuis tout à l'heure, débita-t-il sans faire attention au regard noir que lui lançait le blond.

-Euh, non, par contre, toi, tu n'aurais pas vu Sasori-sempai ? Parce que, les partenaires repartent ce soir, et Sasori n'a même pas échangé avec le sien…

-Non, tu veux que je l'appelle ?

-Oui, ce serait bien, répondit Tobi, l'air gêné de demander un service.

La gentillesse du garçon étonna Kisame. Et aussi le fait que son ennemi reste introuvable. Tant pis, il le chercherait plus tard. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, et appela Sasori. Une voix étrangement neutre lui répondit. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il soit encore en train de pleurer, mais non. Sasori avait plutôt l'air en pleine réflexion.

-Halo ?

-Halo Sasori, c'est Kisame. Je t'appelle pour Tobi, parce qu'il vient de me dire que les correspondants repartent ce soir. Et tu n'as pas encore travaillé avec le tien.

Un blanc se fit.

-Halo ? Sasori ? Ca va ?

L'autre raccrocha.


	10. On se cherche à taton

**Chapitre 10**

Sasori laissa tomber le combiné. Il baissa les yeux sur son pyjama. Les correspondants repartiraient le soir même. Combien de temps devrait-il alors attendre pour revoir cette personne dont il voulait apprendre toutes les facettes, étudier toutes les formes ? Ou, pire encore, peut-être ne le reverrait-il jamais ? Il lui restait jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Jusqu'à la fin de la journée pour assouvir ce désir inconnu, pourtant plus fort que n'importe quel autre besoin qu'il avait pu ressentir jusque maintenant. Comme un fou, en un éclair, il s'habilla et attrapant son sac au vol, il sortit et courut après son espoir. Il courut après cette lumière qui traversait brèvement son existence, comme pour lui demander de rester pour toujours avec lui. Il arriva essouflé devant les grilles du lycée, et les franchit comme si c'était la porte vers un monde meilleur. La cour de la Keimusho, qui lui semblait auparavant monotone et triste, ressemblait maintenant à un paradis fleuri. Les couleurs avaient décidé de revenir dans sa vie, jouer une dernière mélodie. Une mélodie qui leur donnerait peut-être l'envie de rester. Sasori atteignit le préau en deux temps trois mouvements. Là, enfin, il reconnut cette étincelle. De beaux yeux bleus au contour noir, des joues qu'il voyait comme un lit de douceur prêt à accueillir ses lèvres, une bouche qui criait _Je t'aime_ , tous ces détails qui formaient le portrait parfait de l'être aimé par Sasori. Il s'avança vers lui, brûlant d'un désir profond de ne serait-ce qu'être en sa présence. Cela le comblait de bonheur. Il ne fit même pas attention à la mine étonnée de Kisame, à l'inquiétude de Tobi. Tous les deux devaient le prendre pour un fou. Mais tant pis. Tant pis si les gens le prenaient pour un fou désespéré. Il avait parfaitement conscience que l'ange tombé du ciel le détestait. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il ne pouvait trouver quelconque défaut à ce feu brûlant qui l'attirait, qui l'enflammait lui aussi de sa braise. Il ne salua même pas les trois autres, et, d'une voix qui n'était jamais, au grand JAMAIS, sortie de sa bouche, il demanda au blond :

-Comment t'appelle-tu ?

Le blond parut déconcerté. Il avait l'air inquiet, mais à la fois amusé. Croyant se prêter à son jeu, il répondit :

-Deidara. Et toi ?

Deidara. Ce serait désormais le nom qu'il voudrait atteindre dans sa vie. Le nom qui le ferait frémir. Le nom pour lequel il pleurerait, se battrait, s'accrocherait jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Sa voix perdit de son assurance. Son nom intéressait-il vraiment cette créature illusoire ?

-Sasori... souffla t-il doucement.

-Bien. Sasori, que dirais-tu qu'on fasse la paix ? Je sais que je me suis un peu emporté, l'autre fois, mais essaie de comprendre, j'en ai un peu marre qu'on me fasse toujours la même réflexion, demanda t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Se moquait-il de lui ? Ca en avait tout l'air. Mais, une fois de plus, le Sasori d'avant ne réussit pas à se manifester. Il s'était changé en véritable machine. Avant, il l'aurait remballé méchamment, mais là, il ne réussit à articuler qu'un « D'accord... Je comprends. ».

-Bien. Content qu'on soit arrangés, sourit Deidara.

Il était magnifique. Ses traits étaient parfaits. Comme si c'était une œuvre artificielle... Une idée frappa Sasori de plein fouet. Peut-être était-ce de la chirurgie ? Il se demanda si son amour était lui aussi artificiel. Il avait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net, c'était le cas de le dire.

-Dis, Deidara, tu as fait de la chirurgie esthétique ? Débita t-il d'une traite avant de se rendre compte de son indiscrétion.

-Non, pourquoi, tu me trouve beau ? Se moqua l'autre.

Sasori devint cramoisi. Décidément, cela amusait beaucoup le blond.

-Non, pas particulièrement... C'est juste pour savoir, ça m'intriguait, c'est tout, réussit à articuler Sasori.

La sonnerie retentit. Le premier cours, mais cela ne le séparerait pas de son trésor. Il était dans la même classe que Tobi, et, les cours étant suspendus, ils se retrouveraient dans la salle d'étude.

-Eh, Deidara-sempai, ça ne te dérange pas si Tobi va échanger avec Saï pour aujourd'hui ? Parce que Tobi ne comprends pas trop ce que Deidara-sempai lui raconte, rougit Obito.

-Eh ! Mais c'est mon parten... il s'arrêta net. Si Tobi étudiait avec Saï, ça signifiait que lui-même se retrouverait avec Deidara. Finalement, les deux étaient gagnants.

Une main magnifique, chaleureuse et je passe beaucoup de louanges que Sasori fit pour lui-même sur cette main, vint se poser sur son épaule. Une voix angélique malgré sa gravité rejoignit cette douce main, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sauter le cœur de Sasori :

-Bon, je crois que ça veut dire qu'on travaille ensemble.

-Ou...Oui, acquiesça Sasori d'une voix hésitante.

-Sois pas timide. Et puis, comme ça, ça nous donnera le temps de nous connaître avant que je parte, lâcha t-il d'une voix étrangement sous-entendante.

Le cœur de Sasori manqua un battement.

-Allez... On doit y aller si on veut pas se faire disputer, se hâta Sasori.

Ils rejoignirent les autres dans la salle d'étude. Toute la matinée, Deidara fit découvrir à Sasori sa vision de l'art. Tous les deux n'avaient pas du tout la même, mais chacune des deux fascinait l'autre. Sasori avait toujours vu l'art comme quelque chose d'immortel, suspendu à jamais dans l'espace temps, tandis que pour Deidara, l'art était éphémère, comme quelque chose qui marquait les esprits avant de disparaître à jamais. Pour lui, « Geijutsu wa bakuhatsu da » (l'art est une explosion). C'était ainsi que Deidara voyait l'art. Sasori était fasciné par cette vision de l'art, bien qu'il restait fixé solidement à la sienne. Sasori écoutait parler l'autre, buvant ses paroles, dévorant des yeux cette merveille. Au fur et à mesure de la discussion, Sasori s'habituait à la présence de l'autre, reprenait confiance en lui. Il apprenait à connaître Deidara. Celui-ci, qui paraissait audacieux et sûr de lui, s'avéra en fait un peu timide, même s'il cherchait à le dissimuler. En fait, à première vue, Sasori avait le caractère de Deidara, et vice-versa. Au bout de quelques heures qui parurent extrêmement courtes, la sonnerie de midi retentit. Tous les deux sortirent de la salle d'étude, et, bizarrement, durant la matinée, ils avaient terminé leurs exposés. Ils cherchèrent Obito, Saï et Kisame. Il repérèrent les deux premiers dans la foule, et tombèrent un peu plus tard sur Kisame. Celui-ci avait l'air abattu.

-Ca va, Kisame ? Se surprit à demander Sasori.

-Oui, t'inquiète, répondit Kisame comme dans un soupir.

-Ah, le matin, c'est toujours fatigant, ajouta Tobi avec un sourire.

Ils entrèrent tous les cinq dans le réfectoire, et s'installèrent à une table. Tobi, voyant que les autres ne savaient pas quoi dire, entama la conversation :

-Euh, nous avons l'après-midi de libre. Tobi pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être sortir ?

-Moi, je vais me reposer, répondit Saï.

-Euh, moi, je suis partant, hm, ajouta Deidara.

-Allez-y, moi j'ai pas envie, refusa Kisame.

Tous les regards (excepté celui de Saï) se dirigèrent vers Sasori. Celui-ci sentit un stress monter en lui. Cela devait faire 2 bonnes années qu'il n'avait pas fait de sorties avec son ami. Il n'avait plus le cœur à ça. Même si Deidara repartait le soir même, même si le rencontrer lui avait redonné le goût de vivre, il avait encore d'énormes séquelles. Il ne pouvait pas faire disparaître toute cette tristesse d'un seul coup. Cela mettrait du temps à partir. Si ça partait. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à ressortir avec des amis. Evidemment, cela le sortirait un peu de sa solitude. Mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était comme un blocage.

-Non, je crois que je vais rester chez moi cet après-midi.

-D'accord, alors Tobi sortira avec Deidara-sempai et un ami à Deidara-sempai, c'est ça ?

-Oui, acquiesça Deidara, il s'appelle Pain. Ne t'inquiète pas si il est un peu prétentieux, il est sympa au fond, quand on le connaît.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, ils sortirent, se saluèrent et rentrèrent chez eux, chacun de leur côté. Arrivé chez lui, Sasori se promit de ne pas l'oublier. Même s'ils ne devaient jamais se revoir, il n'oublierait jamais son beau visage, cette matinée passée ensemble, rien que tous les 2, cette discussion qui avait été si passionnante pour lui même si ce n'était qu'un devoir scolaire. Mais, au fond, sans pouvoir l'expliquer, il avait décelé en l'être aimé quelque chose qui clochait. Quelque chose qui n'allait pas, même si il n'arrivait pas mettre le doigt dessus...


	11. Une étrange vérité

**Chapitre 11**

Kisame, une fois rentré chez lui, jeta son sac et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il se remémora les évènements dans l'ordre. Après que Sasori soit arrivé ventre à terre sans même le saluer et qu'il ait passé la matinée avec Deidara, le laissant seul, celui-ci l'avait cherché pour la pause méridienne. Il l'avait repéré, accompagné du blond, comme toujours. Celui-ci essayait-il de les séparer ? De toute manière, le soir même, il repartirait. Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre son ami, son attention fut attirée par quelque chose d'autre. Quelqu'un d'autre. Il vit le garçon à la queue de cheval se diriger vers la sortie. N'était-ce pas lui qu'il cherchait d'abord ? Il s'empressa alors de le rejoindre, puis, malgré le risque que celui-ci ne lui réponde pas, il l'interpella :

-Hé ! Toi là !

Le garçon se retourna, ce qui surprit agréablement Kisame.

-C'est quoi ton nom, au fait ?

-Itachi. Uchiwa Itachi.

-Ok, c'est tout. Tu peux partir.

Mais, au lieu de s'éloigner, Itachi lui renvoya la question.

-Et toi ?

-Kisame. Hoshigaki Kisame.

-D'accord. Au revoir.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il s'éloigna. Mais Kisame, fort étonné par son peu de réaction, voulut prolonger la conversation.

-Au fait, tu as décidé de ne pas faire de ma scolarité un enfer ? Lança-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Sans s'énerver, le plus calmement possible, l'autre répondit tout simplement :

-Non, j'ai appris plus jeune à ne pas embêter les petites filles.

Puis, sans s'arrêter cette fois, il bifurqua vers la grille de la Keimusho. Kisame était sidéré. Jamais personne n'avait osé le traiter de petite fille. Itachi le prenait donc pour quelqu'un d'inférieur, sans intérêt. Kisame se sentit comme une chaussette qui pue. Un élément du monde , au lieu de s'énerver encore plus après Itachi, il commença à se demander si celui-ci n'avait pas raison. Il rejoignit son ami à la cafétéria, remettant son existence en question. Ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas de la déprime. Il réfléchissait. Il pesait le pour et le contre, remettait en question des choses qui jusqu'à présent lui paraissaient logiques. Il écouta à peine la conversation des 4 autres, et, lorsque ceux-ci lui demandèrent s'il voulait venir avec eux l'après-midi, il leur répondit un bref « Non, je préfère rester chez moi ». Après avoir mangé, il rentra chez lui, encore en réflexion. Sur le chemin, alors qu'il marchait, il entendit des cris enragés. Il tourna la tête vers la source de ce vacarme. Cela provenait d'un angle de la rue. Il s'approcha, assez près pour comprendre la raison de ce qui paraissait être un conflit, assez loin pour être discret. Il resta planté la bouche ouverte devant ce qu'il vit. Itachi, le garçon sans peur, était à terre. Il avait un œil qui semblait à moitié clos de douleur, et le visage en sang. Il était appuyé contre le mur, haletant. Et cela n'était pas le plus étonnant. Non, ce qui surprit par-dessus tout Kisame fut le fait de voir le responsable de l'état du garçon. Un autre type, un peu moins grand qu'Itachi, avec les mêmes yeux, toutefois teintés d'une lueur rougeâtre, avec la même peau pâle que la victime, le fixait d'un air qui mélangeait la rage, le dégoût, la peur, et la haine. Il tenait dans sa main levée une grosse pierre, qu'il s'apprêtait apparemment à lancer sur le pauvre garçon. Celui-ci avait d'autres pierres rendues rouges par le sang éparpillées autour de lui. Kisame, devant ce spectacle, ne savait quoi faire. Il paniquait. Itachi, malgré ses blessures, souriait d'un regard plein de bienveillance. Il paraissait aimer aveuglément l'individu qui lui jetait des pierres. Celui-ci déversait toute la haine de son corps sur le pauvre Itachi. Il avait l'air cruel, sans pitié. Lorsqu'il remarqua Kisame, il baissa le bras et se tourna vers lui. Tout en le dévisageant, il l'interrogea :

-Qui es-tu ?

-Ki… Kisame. Et toi, je me fiche de savoir qui tu es, mais lâche Itachi tout de suite.

Ces paroles sortirent toutes seules, d'une traite. Devant cette horrible scène, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre en pitié le garçon à la queue de cheval. Le plus jeune fronça un sourcil, puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa victime. Itachi ne broncha pas. Son agresseur reprit :

-Tu connais mon frère ? C'est étonnant, cette pourriture ne se fait jamais d'amis.

« Pourriture ». Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il qualifier son grand frère de pourriture ? Ce jeune garçon était _vraiment_ sans pitié. Et, à en juger l'état d'Itachi, celui-ci n'avait pas essayé de se défendre.

-Je ne suis pas son ami… Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais te laisser le traiter comme ça, espèce de morveux !

La rage dans les yeux de Kisame eut vite raison de la détermination du jeune homme. Il bifurqua vers une maison proche, tout en lançant de dernières paroles glaciales à son frère :

-On se reverra… Ca se terminera pas comme ça, Itachi… Tu le sais… Un jour, je t'aurai…

Ces paroles, alliées au ton du garçon, firent froid dans le dos à Kisame. Au moment où Kisame s'apprêtait à rattraper l'autre pour demander des explications, Itachi perdit sa respiration et tomba dans les pommes.

 **Voilà ! Désolé pour le retard, et aussi que ce chapitre soit si court mais c'est intentionnel ! Pour le « suspense »… XD Bref, suivant les conseils que Moon's Night me donnait dans son message, j'ai un peu plus bossé et revu ce chapitre, et je pense qu'on dirait un peu moins que je balance tout ce qui me passe par la tête… (Je dis pas que c'est ce que je fais hein x)) Bref, à la prochaine ! 3 Kiss ceux qui suivent encore mon histoire 3**


	12. Les liens se tissent

**Salut tout le monde ! Bienvenue pour un nouveau chapitre ! C'est parti ! Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve à la fin )**

 **Chapitre 12**

-Sasori, allez debout ! Si on se fait battre, je te le pardonnerai jamais, hm !

Cette remarque fut accompagnée d'un rire moqueur lorsque l'interlocuteur vit Sasori virer au rouge.

-Désolé, je... Pensais à autre chose.

-Ah, tout s'explique... Mais, as-tu vraiment besoin de me regarder comme si j'étais un gâteau pour penser, hm ?

Sasori dépassa le rouge. Il devint cramoisi.

-L-Laisse tomber... Bougeons de là !

A force de chercher ce que toute la petite bande pourrait faire durant l'après-midi, celle-ci avait fini par passer devant le laser game. A défaut d'idées, ils y étaient entrés. Sasori et Deidara formaient donc la première équipe, Tobi et Pain la deuxième. Sasori s'attendait à ce que Deidara se lève, comme il lui avait recommandé, mais celui-ci se pencha sur lui. Sasori se mit à transpirer. Heureusement, il ne faisait pas clair, et l'autre ne le remarqua pas. Soudain, les lèvres de Deidara se posèrent sur les siennes. Il entendit alors une voix, des bruits : la voix grommelait quelque chose d'incompréhensible, tandis que les bruits ressemblaient à des battements. Les deux se confondirent, comme un son lointain, qui se rapprochait doucement... Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, il ne sentait plus Deidara contre lui, ni son baiser chaleureux : Seulement une sensation douce, satinée, et l'impression de changer d'atmosphère. Il ouvrit alors les yeux, et put entendre distinctement ces tapements et cette voix.

-Sasori ! Ouvre la porte ! Ca fait dix minutes que je toque ! Tu fous quoi, hm ? Je sais que tu es là !

Sasori bondit sur ses pieds, renversant sa couette au passage. Il s'était endormi. C'était donc ça. En reconnaissant la voix de Deidara, il dévala l'escalier sans prendre le temps de se rhabiller, chose qu'il avait totalement zappée et qui arracha une mine désespérée au blond lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

-Ca va pas ?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, hm ?

Les yeux de Deidara, suivis par ceux de Sasori, descendirent vers le caleçon rouge de ce dernier. Celui-ci changea de couleur et la porte se referma d'un coup. Il monta les escaliers aussi vite qu'il les avait descendus, et redescendit cinq minutes plus tard avec un pantalon et un tee-shirt. Il rouvrit la porte, avant de tomber nez-à-nez avec deux orbes bleues qui semblaient lui lancer des éclairs.

-Vas-y, claque-moi la porte au nez, laisse-moi poireauter ici deux heures, je te dirai rien, hm !

Cette fois, la nature de Sasori reprit le dessus. Il faut croire qu'il commençait à s'habituer à ce blondinet au caractère bien trempé.

-Mais je fais ce que je veux, d'abord ! Tu es chez moi, là ! Et puis, si tu voulais pas poireauter ici, tu pouvais partir !

-Oui, et après tu aurais ouvert la porte pour regarder la rue, hm !

Décidément, avec le même caractère, c'était difficile de s'entendre ! Après s'être fixés dans les yeux un long moment, les deux nouveaux amis éclatèrent de rire.

-Et ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir pourquoi je viens te voir, hm ?

-Euh… Non, répondit Sasori avant d'éclater une nouvelle fois de rire en voyant le regard halluciné que lui lança Deidara.

-Ben alors je repars, hm, déclara Deidara en arborant une mimique boudeuse, avant de faire demi-tour.

Au bout de quelques mètres, lorsqu'il atteint l'angle de la rue, il se retourna dans l'espoir de voir Sasori s'excuser, l'appeler et le prier de revenir. Mais ce qu'il vit le fit sortir de ses gonds : La porte de Sasori, fermée. Sasori, disparu, sûrement en train de pouffer de rire derrière cette fichue porte fermée. Si ça ne tenait qu'à Deidara, il serait parti en bougonnant. Mais, s'il partait maintenant, il ne reverrait plus le magnifique visage tranquille de Sasori. Plus jamais. Le temps s'écoulait et les heures passées auprès du petit roux défilaient bien trop vite. Non, il n'avait pas terminé de l'embêter. Il l' aiderait. Qu'il le veuille ou non. Il tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la maison de Sasori. Une fois de plus, il défonça la porte de coups de poing.

Sasori retint sa respiration. Deidara avait fait une mine boudeuse et était faussement parti. Il pouffait rien qu'à imaginer sa tête quand il avait vu la porte fermée. D'un coup, d'immenses coups frappés dans la porte provoquèrent des bruits sourds. Sasori crut que la porte allait céder. Il courut vers celle-ci, puis l'ouvrit à la volée. Un Deidara rouge de colère apparut. Celui-ci se mit à lui crier dessus sans retenue.

-Dis-donc ! Les manières ça te dit quelque chose ? Moi qui croyait qu'on était amis ! Espèce de menteur !

-Deidara… Calme-toi ! C'est bon je m'excuse, pardon !

Deidara cessa de crier pour reprendre son souffle. Il redevint de couleur normale. Il se tourna ensuite vers Sasori, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux faussement effrayés.

-Ca va ?

-Oui, ça peut aller… J'accepte tes excuses, mais c'est bien parce que je suis gentil, normalement tu aurais dû te mettre à genoux.

-Quoi ?!

Devant l'air indigné de Sasori, Deidara ne put qu'éclater de rire.

-C'est bon, je plaisante !

-Ouais… Bref, si tu me disais enfin pourquoi tu es venu ?

-Ah, oui. Tobi et Pain s'entendaient plutôt bien, alors ben je les ai laissés seuls pour venir te sortir de ta solitude déprimante.

Les derniers mots de Deidara firent ciller Sasori. Comment savait-il ? Avait-il parlé à Kisame ? Celui-ci l'aurait-il trahi ? Non, cela lui paraissait irréaliste. Une autre idée frappa l'esprit de Sasori. Peut-être qu'il ne parlait pas de la même chose ?

-Ben c'est quoi cette tête, hm ? T'inquiète hein, il se passera rien, Pain est pas de ce bord-là… Tobi par contre, je sais pas…

-Ah non… Excuse-moi, je pensais à autre chose.

Deidara fit à son tour des yeux ronds comme des billes.

-Ah mais c'est pas ce que tu crois, on se connaît pas assez, jamais j'aurai eu cette idée, hm…

Sasori se renfrogna. Deidara était-il en train de le prendre pour un pervers ? Jamais de la vie il n'aurait eu ce genre d'idée… Quoique… En voyant ce magnifique visage aux traits parfaits… Non ! Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Si seulement il était resté avec Tobi et Pain…

-Deidara… Est-ce vraiment moi… Le pervers ici ?

Il avait dit ça en prenant une voix grave et une expression lugubre.

-Non, non ! Je le pensais pas vraiment, hm !

L'expression de Sasori se rompit lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la situation : Deidara était venu le voir, était désormais à sa porte, et la suite logique des évènements… Il entrerait tôt ou tard. Cela ne le gênait pas que Kisame soit entré chez lui la dernière fois, il l'avait déjà fait. Mais Deidara ? Dans cette maison qui exprimait en long en large son état d'esprit ? Il ne pouvait pas non plus le renvoyer chez lui. Et il voulait aussi passer du temps avec Deidara, le savoir près de lui avant qu'il ne reparte à jamais. Il eut alors une idée. Il n'avait qu'à sortir avec lui ! Il serait avec Deidara, mais pas chez lui.

-Euh… On peut pas aller ailleurs ? Genre se promener ? Parce que là, il y a mes parents et…

Rien que de prononcer cette phrase lui creva le cœur. C'était le plus gros mensonge qu'il avait débité jusque là, et en plus, il le racontait à Deidara. Inutile de dire que sa culpabilité arriva au galop.

-Si tu veux, sourit Deidara. Après tout, j'ai aussi envie de découvrir les environs.

Une fois de plus, les choses se retournèrent contre Sasori. Depuis qu'il avait emménagé dans cette maison, après la mort de ses parents, il n'était JAMAIS sorti en dehors des cours. Il avait préféré rester ici à pleurer. Comment allait-il dire ça à Deidara ? Il ne lui dirait pas. Il trouverait un mensonge, comme il savait si bien le faire. Heureusement, Tobi lui sauva la mise, cette fois :

-Et, sinon, on pourrait aller au parc que m'a montré Tobi hier ? Il est sympa, hm.

-Ouais, bonne idée. Tu me montre ?

-Ouais, c'est pas loin d'ici, hm.

Deidara paraissait enthousiaste, et Sasori essayait de le faire paraître aussi. Il se mirent en route. Sur le chemin, Deidara souriait en regardant le ciel bleu, tandis que Sasori découvrait un nouveau monde. Jamais la rue, les maisons, la ville ne lui avaient paru si joyeux, si accueillants. Guidé par Deidara, il suivait le fil des trottoirs en prenant un peu plus d'assurance chaque fois que les orbes bleues de son compagnon se posaient sur lui avec bienveillance. Ils étaient comme deux frères, le plus grand faisant découvrir quelque chose à son cadet. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils atteignirent le parc. C'était un petit parc, avec juste un petit lac, des bancs, et une aire de jeux pour les enfants. L'endroit était vide. Mais les rayons du soleil perçaient à travers les longues lianes des saules plantés autour du petit lac. Tout cet ensemble donnait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Peut-être que Sasori n'aurait pas vu ce parc ainsi si Deidara n'était pas à ses côtés. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur un banc près de l'aire de jeux. Il faisait chaud, mais une douce brise soufflait, faisant se balancer les lianes du saule. Sasori regardait ce spectacle comme un enfant halluciné. Il se tourna vers Deidara celui-ci, les deux coudes appuyés contre le dossier du banc, continuait sans cesse de regarder le ciel. Sasori se demandait ce que le ciel avait de si intéressant. Ils commencèrent tous deux à discuter, Sasori regardant Deidara, qui lui-même restait obnubilé par le ciel bleu.

-Deidara ?

-Hm ?

-Tu peux me dire… Pourquoi, selon toi, l'art est éphémère ?

-Et bien… Pour moi, l'art, c'est quelque chose de magnifique, qui marque les esprits à jamais avant de disparaître pour toujours… Et toi ? Pourquoi tu t'entêtes à dire que l'art est immortel, hm ?

-Moi… Je n'aime pas trop l'idée que quelque chose de magnifique disparaisse, je préfère profiter de cette œuvre d'art à jamais. Donc, selon moi, le véritable art est immortel.

-Je comprends. Mais je préfère quand même ma vision de l'art, hm.

Il avait dit ça en prenant un air fier.

-Toi alors… On te changera pas, hein ? T'inquiète pas, moi aussi pas une seconde j'essaie de me mettre de ton côté, ajouta-t-il sur un ton de défi.

Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire, tandis que non loin de là passait une ambulance…

 **Ohayo ! voilà donc un nouveau chapitre, chargé en disputes ! ^^' Enfin bon, je sens que là ça devient UN TOUT PETIT PEU plus intéressant pour vous ! Faites pleuvoir les reviews ! Ah, et désolée pour certains passages qui sont BEAUCOUP copiés sur Kimi ga Kureta Mono de Utakata14, mais je me suis inspiré d'elle pour écrire cette fanfic… (oui, sa fanfic est l'une de mes préférées) Allez faire un tour ! 3**


	13. Deuxième cas

**Ohayo tout le monde ! On se retrouve au jourd'hui pour un 13ème chapitre ! Enjoy !**

 **Chapitre 13**

Itachi ouvrit les yeux. Il entendait le « bip-bip » du radiocardiogramme, qui semblait correct. Il ouvrit les yeux. Quelqu'un attendait assis à côté du lit d'hopital. Il voyait flou.

-Dô-san ? Murmura t-il.

-Euh, non, répondit une voix nerveuse qui lui paraissait familière. Je suis pas ton père, désolé. Je leur ai demandé d'appeler tes parents, mais ils m'ont fait des gros yeux...

La vision d'Itachi devint nette. Il put enfin reconnaître la personne assise à ses côtés. Oh oui, il la connaissait bien cette personne. Kisame était là, le regardant d'un air gêné. Itachi se redressa brusquement.

-Que fais-tu là, toi ? S'agita t-il, sur la défensive.

-Merci... Je t'ai sorti de ta dispute avec ton frère...

Itachi se souvint alors des pierres, le visage déformé par la haine de son petit frère adoré, la douleur, qu'il ne pouvait malgré tout pas mettre sur le compte de Sasuke. Il eut peur que Kisame ai été méchant avec son petit protégé.

-Que lui as-tu dit ?

-Rien de bien menaçant, je lui ai conseillé de partir.

Itachi se rassura, avant de se rappeler des dernières paroles que son frère lui avait lancé avant de disparaître :

-On se reverra, Itachi... Ca se terminera pas comme ça, tu le sais... Un jour, je t'aurai...

Son petit frère le haïssait, il s'était promis de le tuer. Mais Itachi ne pouvait pas lutter. Il lui avait fait tellement de mal. Il souffrait lui aussi, de la pire solitude qui soit. D'ailleurs il endossait tous les rôles depuis la naissance de son cadet. Le rôle du traître, du lâche, du psychopathe fou qui ne méritait pas la vie. Comme une erreur. Au fond, c'était comme ça que son petit frère le voyait. Comme une erreur...

-Tu n'étais pas obligé, je sais bien que ça t'embête, et c'est normal, tu me déteste...

Kisame tiqua à ces paroles. Le cadet d'Itachi le haïssait, il l'aurait lapidé jusqu'à la mort, et celui-ci ne trouvait qu'à lui dire qu'il n'était pas _Obligé_? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, depuis qu'il était tout petit, il n'avait connu que des gens seuls, mal dans leur peau ? Pourtant lui avait été élevé normalement, avec sa mère qui l'aimait, son père aussi même s'il travaillait souvent. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre au Itachi impassible qui se tenait à côté de lui. Comme d'habitude, son visage ne traduisait aucune émotion, il lui était impossible de savoir si l'autre était triste, en colère ou gêné. Mais quelque chose tracassait Kisame. La tête qu'avait fait la réceptionniste lorsqu'il lui avait demandé d'appeler les parents de l'Uchiwa.

-Itachi, est-il arrivé quelque chose à tes parents, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? Demanda Kisame, gêné.

L'Uchiwa le regarda, puis baissa les yeux. Il n'avait visiblement pas envie d'en parler. Celui-ci regrettait un peu, au fond, l'intervention de Kisame. S'il n'était pas là, à l'heure qu'il est, il aurait certainement quitté ce monde qui ne lui offrait rien que des horreurs. Son petit frère adoré lui aurait rendu sa liberté... Kisame, voyant qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer de plus au garçon, quitta les lieux après un bref 'au revoir'. Il passa encore quelques heures assis, figé, à attendre. Puis les médecins le libérèrent. Il avait l'oeil un peu gonflé par les coups, mais il allait bien. Il rentra chez lui. Son petit frère n'était pas là. Mais bon, il avait pris l'habitude. Celui-ci devait encore dormir chez Naruto, son meilleur ami. Il prit la direction de sa chambre dans laquelle il s'enferma, puis s'assit à son bureau. Il commença à travailler. Il travailla toute l'après-midi, toute la nuit, comme toujours. Il ne dormait plus depuis quelques temps. Même quand il essayait, il ne voyait que la mort de ses parents, en boucle, devant ses yeux. Il avait alors peur. Peur, mais pas des autres. Il préférait se tuer au travail. Il travaillait sans relâche, pour combler le manque de plaisir qu'il avait à vivre.

 **Ohayo ! Encore un petit chapitre, mais j'étais obligée. Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, je fais chaque chapitre du point de vue d'un personnage. Et je ne pouvais pas faire plus, car je ne voulais pas passer au jour suivant. Dans ce chapitre, on apprend un peu plus à connaître mon Itachi. ^^' Voilà, en espérant vous retrouver dans le prochain chapitre !**


	14. Une drôle de visite

**Chapitre 14**

Une lumière voilée et douce caressa la cornée de Sasori lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il voyait un peu flou, n'ayant pas dévoilé totalement ses orbes châtain. Il les referma pendant une minute, puis décida qu'il était temps de se lever. Il se sentait souillé, comme chaque matin. Chacune de ses aubes, chacun de ses réveils, il les vivait ainsi. Il se réveillait avec une impression de salissure sur lui. Comme dégoûté de ce qu'il était. Seule une partie de son corps lui paraissait pure. Sa main droite. Cette main que Deidara avait prise dans la sienne en signe d'au revoir. Sasori s'était tellement attaché au blond que la veille, en se lavant les mains, il avait fait attention à ne pas rincer celle-ci. Comme pour garder un souvenir de l'empreinte olfactive de Deidara. Hélas, il faudrait bien qu'un jour, il parte, ce souvenir de contact. Mais il n'oublierait jamais Deidara. Jamais il n'oublierait son visage, son odeur, son aura rassurante. C'est alors qu'il se souvint que le blond était parti le matin même. Son étincelle s'était évanouie, dans le sombre couloir qu'était la vie du roux. Mais il savait qu'au fond, dans un recoin, Deidara était là. Rien que de se souvenir de lui le poussait à se battre, à continuer à vivre. Il se promit de l'attendre.

Sasori s'habilla, puis entendit le téléphone sonner. Qui ça pouvait bien être ? En général, personne ne l'appelait, et encore moins le week-end ! Il décrocha le combiné (sa maison était remplie de vieilleries, celui-ci appréciant beaucoup les antiquités) puis répondit :

-Allô ?

-Allô ? C'est bien Sasori sempai ?

-Oui, soupira l'interpellé en reconnaissant la voix niaise d'Obito.

-Tobi dérange Sasori sempai ? S'inquiéta Obito en entendant le ton de Sasori.

-N-non, c'est rien Obito, qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? Se reprit Sasori, se rendant soudain compte de son manque de tact.

-Euh... Tobi voulait savoir si il pourrait discuter avec Sasori sempai aujourd'hui ?

-Oui pourquoi, il y a un problème ?

-Non, rien en particulier, mais comme Tobi a échangé de partenaire avec Sasori sempai, il aimerait parler pour faire un compte rendu...

-Ah ouais, ben si tu veux...

-Génial ! Tobi est content !

-Oui... Au fait, qui t'as donné mon numéro ?

-C'est Kisame sempai qui a donné à Tobi le numéro du téléphone fixe de Sasori sempai parce que d'après Kisame sempai, Sasori sempai ne répond pas au portable, ajouta t-il sur un ton enjoué.

-Ah... Je vois...

-Puisque Sasori sempai a dit oui, pourrait-il ouvrir à Tobi ? Demanda l'autre soudainement.

-Ouvrir ? Tu es devant chez moi ? S'étouffa le roux.

-Oui, Tobi voulait faire la surprise à Sasori sempai !

Catastrophe ! Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Par « discuter », Sasori entendait message, mais lui et son camarade n'avaient pas les mêmes habitudes, apparemment. Il fallait vite qu'il trouve une excuse, un _mensonge._ Sasori changea brusquement d'avis. S'il continuait à mentir tout le temps, jamais il ne pourrait avoir ce qu'il cherchait auprès de Deidara. Il était temps qu'il arrête de se cacher. Il décida qu'Obito entrerait chez lui, tant pis.

-J'arrive, fit Sasori d'une voix pas très assurée.

Il raccrocha le combiné. Sa main tremblait en tournant la poignée. A peine la porte fut-elle ouverte qu'Obito lui sauta au cou. Sasori resta figé. Combien de temps cela faisait t-il que personne, mis à part Kisame pour le consoler, l'avait pris dans ses bras ? Sasori ne se rappelait même plus si c'était arrivé un jour. Obito tourna son unique œil visible vers le visage en état de choc du roux.

-Sasori sempai ? ça ne va pas ? Demanda t-il, une lueur d'inquiétude dans l'oeil.

Sasori reprit ses esprits. Il essaya tant bien que mal de paraître normal.

-O-oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste été un peu sonné que tu me saute dessus comme ça, répondit-il avec un sourire forcé.

-Tobi est content alors, sourit l'autre.

Il est vraiment naïf, pensa le roux. Personne d'autre n'aurait gobé ça. Enfin, tant mieux s'il y croyait, ça lui évitait des explications. Sasori s'écarta à contrecoeur pour le laisser entrer. Obito entra presque en sautillant, comme un enfant qui découvre un nouveau monde. Il était pourtant plus grand que le roux, et assez musclé.

-C'est très joli chez Sasori sempai ! Quoiqu'un peu morne ? S'étonna Obito.

-...

-Oh, Tobi est désolé ! Si Sasori sempai ne veut pas en parler, Tobi respecte ça !

-Non, c'est rien. C'est juste que je range pas souvent et puis j'ai pas envie d'acheter du neuf alors voilà...

-Tobi comprend. Oh, joli canapé !

Obito alla se jeter dans le canapé kaki du salon. Décidément, c'était un vrai gamin. Mais il était très sympathique. Sasori l'aimait bien, il était plein de vie. Et puis, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose qu'il soit venu. Il pourrait lui en dire plus sur la blondinette qui faisait chavirer son cœur.

-Bon. Il y a des choses que tu voudrais savoir en particulier ? Demanda Sasori, allant droit au but.

-Euh, Tobi voulait savoir pourquoi Saï sempai paraissait si déprimé, a t-il dit quelque chose à Sasori sempai ?

-Tu sais, je lui ai presque pas parlé... C'est à peine si on se disait bonjour, alors bon... Mais il ne t'a pas paru un peu arrogant ? Moi il me saoulait, avec ses grands airs...

-Tobi aussi le trouvait méchant au début, mais si Saï sempai est comme ça c'est parce qu'il ne sait pas comment réagir. Tout ce qu'il sait sur les sentiments et les relations, il l'a lu ou appris dans des films et des livres, expliqua gentiment Tobi. Mais Saï sempai n'essaie pas d'être méchant.

-Ah, je vois... Et, pour...

-Deidara sempai ? Je savais que Sasori sempai voulait me parler de Deidara sempai !

-Euh, non... pas particulièrement... Enfin, c'est juste que durant le temps que j'ai passé avec lui, il m'a paru fascinant alors...

Le roux rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Tobi peut demander à Sasori sempai pourquoi il est tout rouge ?

-Euh... Non ?

-Ah, d'accord...

Obito baissa la tête.

-Pardon, je voulais pas te blesser !

Le masqué releva vivement la tête.

-Alors, Tobi va quand même poser la question. Pourquoi Sasori sempai est tout rouge dès qu'on aborde le sujet de Deidara sempai ?

La stupidité d'Obito soit louée ! Il ne comprenait pas l'évidence. C'était une très bonne chose, d'ailleurs. Mais que répondre à une telle question ? Il se résigna à mentir, pour la bonne cause cette fois. Ce qui sortit de sa bouche était un mélange de ce qu'il souhaitait, mais à la fois ce qui causerait sa perte si le blond l'apprenait.

-Deidara m'a embrassé sans mon accord, alors je suis gêné quand on parle de lui, tu comprends ?

Et merde. Il est tombé bien bas, le Sasori. Et il venait de jeter par la fenêtre toutes les informations non déballées que Tobi pouvait lui fournir sur Deidara. Tobi parut étonné. Il ouvrit tout grand son seul œil visible.

-Tobi est désolé. Il ne voulait pas forcer Sasori sempai à dire quelque chose de confidentiel... Tobi ne pensait pas que Deidara sempai était comme ça, est-ce-que je dois continuer à échanger avec lui ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Tobi, Deidara pensait juste que ses sentiments pour moi étaient réciproques, c'est tout. Tu peux continuer à lui parler.

-Mais est-ce-que Deidara sempai est blessé de s'être fait rejeté ? Il doit être triste.

-Non, il a réussi à passer à autre chose. Tu ne dois pas te faire de souci pour lui, Obito.

-D'accord. Alors je ne m'inquiète pas pour Deidara sempai. C'est bien s'il n'est pas blessé !

Et il sourit encore. On ne voyait pas son visage, mais on pouvait le voir à son regard, qu'il souriait. Sasori se demandait comment on pouvait autant sourire. Lui-même, depuis longtemps, n'arrivait même plus à faire un sourire sincère. Il ne savait plus rire, ou même simplement être heureux. Lorsqu'Obito fut parti et qu'il eut fermé la porte, le roux poussa un long soupir. « Quand on se raccroche aux branches... ». Il était déjà 4 heure de l'après-midi. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Était la véritable question. Parce que malgré tout, Obito était très innocent et naïf et bizarrement, cela ne gênait pas Sasori qu'il soit entré chez lui. Il n'avait rien soupçonné, rien dit de gênant et était resté sur des sujets légers. Cette innocence était l'une des choses qu'il préférait chez le jeune homme masqué. Sa visite l'avait aussi occupé. Mais maintenant, il s'ennuyait à nouveau. Il n'allait quand même pas... sortir ? Voyons voir... Que faisait-il d'habitude lorsqu'il s'ennuyait comme ça ? Soit il pleurait, soit il... fabriquait des marionnettes ! Voilà ce qu'il allait faire. C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint. Les petits oiseaux en argile que fabriquait Deidara. Il les avait trouvés très beaux. Pourquoi ne pas essayer d'en faire en bois, et articulés ? Il s'installa à son bureau et se mit à l'ouvrage.


End file.
